


Walk In the Snow

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harkness-Jones go for some playtime in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Day Five](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/2129.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**

Title: Walk In the Snow  
Word Count: 1268  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, OC’s (including Stephanie, Jack and Ianto's daughter and Ifan, their son)  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4 - by about 50 years.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warnings: Slash, MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones go for some playtime in the snow.  
Notes: Written for [Day Five](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/2129.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**  
Another "Time After Time" 'verse fic. No beta

 

WINTER WEATHER  
Benny Goodman & Peggy Lee

I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting all the kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm  
I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting little kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm

 

 

“Stephanie, put your hat back on. It’s cold out here.” Ianto went over to the four year old, setting her hat on her head. “Keep it on, sweet pea.”

“But my head’s hot, Taddy,” Stephanie remarked.

“You’re head will get hotter if you get sick and have a fever,” Ianto warned her.

Stephanie stuck out her lower lip, pouting. “Okay, Taddy.”

Ianto shook his head. She had definitely inherited Jack’s pout. He felt someone come up behind him. Stephanie looked past him, her face lit up with a smile. “Don’t you dare, Jack,” Ianto warned, while Stephanie giggled.

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

Ianto did not have to be looking at Jack to know he was pouting. Stephanie pouted along with her daddy. Sighing, Ianto turned around and found Jack, holding Ifan, and grinning. In his other hand was a snowball. Ifan was holding a plastic spade made for his size. The baby was swinging it, babbling away.

“What do you have there, little bug?” Ianto asked, leaning over to kiss his son’s rosy red cheeks.

The little boy squealed and held his arms out toward Ianto.

Jack chuckled. “Looks like it’s your turn to lug this one around a bit, Taddy.” He handed the baby over to Ianto and looked down at Stephanie. “Tell you what, sweet pea. If you keep your hat on, you can show Ifan how to make a snowman.”

Stephanie clapped her hands with glee. “Snowman!”

Jack took her by her hand and started to walk. “That looks like a good place.” He indicated a spot not far from where they were.

Stephanie started to lead Jack, her little legs trudging through the snow in her purple snow boots. In the last year or so, it became apparent that her favorite color was purple. She looked back to make sure Jack was still following her, even if she still grasped his hand. She looked back further. “Hurry up, Taddy! Ifan wants to make a snowman!”

Ianto grinned as he walked behind Jack and Stephanie. “Is that true, Ifan? Do you want to make a snowman with Stephanie?”

The little boy waved his arms about as he started to squeal and smile. He still clenched onto the toy spade Jack had given to him. Ianto chuckled and kissed the boys forehead, then assured his hat was securely on.

They arrived at the spot Jack indicated. The ground was level, and the snow was not too deep, but there were a few piles he thought the kids could use for their snowman. He bent over to make sure Stephanie’s gloves were secure, and attached to her jacket. They had lost so many gloves in the four years since she was born, that Jack was wondering if there was alien tech out there designed to steal children’s gloves.

Ianto settled Ifan down next to Stephanie. “There you go, little man. Let you sister show you want you need to do.”

Ifan looked up at Ianto, grinning and then went over to a pile of snow and sat backward on it. He started to laugh, obviously finding it fun and babbled away, waving his spade.

Jack and Ianto shared a look, and then Ianto rolled his eyes, while Jack chuckled.

“Just my luck both our kids have more of you in them,” Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes again.

They watched as Stephanie looked back at her little brother. Putting her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. “Ifan. Honestly.”

Jack started to laugh. “More of me?” he choked out, still laughing.

Ianto started to chuckle with Jack. “Stephanie, watch Ifan and let him help you make the snowman. Daddy and I are going to walk around a bit.” He took Jack’s hand in his.

Jack saw the look on his daughter’s face. “We’ll stay in sight, sweet pea. Taddy and I just want to walk a little while you two are making a snowman. Okay?”

Stephanie nodded. “Okay Daddy. Have fun.”

Ifan waved his spade around. Jack and Ianto took it as permission to walk away a little.

Hand in hand, they walked away from the two children, watching Stephanie make a ball for her snowman, while Ifan tried to beat it down with his spade.

“You had to give that to him, didn’t you?” Ianto asked, watching their children in amusement as they walked.

“He wanted to help dig the car out of the snow, so.…” Jack shrugged and grinned. “Are you getting cold yet?”

“A little. What about you?”

“I’m wondering how those two not even feel the cold. It’s freezing out here, but they wanted to play in the snow. So here we are.”

“Yeah, huh?” Ianto suddenly grinned. Releasing Jack’s hand, he bent over to scoop up some snow and pitched it at Jack, hitting him right on the neck.

Jack looked stunned for a moment, before he retaliated. The two men started to run around, engaging in a snowball fight. Before they knew it, the two children abandoned their snowman and started to run after their daddies, throwing snowballs.

At one point, Jack twisted to avoid the latest snowball hurled from Stephanie and slide. He went down into the snow, tripping up Ianto, who also started to fall. Both men yelped in surprise, while the two children cheered and laughed.

Jack ended up flat on his back, with Ianto falling on him. He let out grunt when Ianto landed. Ianto was laughing as he lay on Jack. Jack grinned up at his partner, wrapping his arms around Ianto.

“I’m here so you can have a soft landing,” Jack said, smiling.

“Keeping me warm too.”

“Yeah, huh?”

Ianto smiled down at him. “Don’t worry. When we get up, we’ll round the imps up, and go back to the house. They’ll be ready for a nap, and then I’ll warm you up.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Ianto’s head moved to capture Jack’s mouth. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, too.” They kissed gently, but not lacking passion.

“Ow!” Ianto broke the kiss when he got his with a snowball.

“Yay Daddy and Taddy!” he heard Stephanie cry out and he got his with another snowball.

Ifan ambled up to Jack’s head and dropped a tiny handful of snow on his face, starting to laugh. “Yay Dada!” he giggled. He moved around his fathers and started to hit Ianto with the plastic spade, laughing himself silly. Meanwhile Ianto was being pelted with snowballs.

The spade was too light to do any harm, especially being swung by a one year old. Stephanie was not throwing the snowballs too hard. The two children were just having fun in the snow and taking advantage at being able to get at their daddies.

Ianto started to laugh. “Well, you give me a soft landing, while I’ll protect you from the snow.”

Jack started to laugh. “I say at the count of three, we show those two who are the daddies.”

“Indeed. One…”

“Two…” Ianto felt Jack’s body tense up, and he prepared to move off Jack. He was mindful not to hit into any of the two giggling children.

“Three….” Jack laughed.

Both men jumped up and Ianto went for Stephanie, while Jack swept Ifan up in his arms, making the baby boy laugh more.

The eventually made it back to the house. It took a while because the family was having too much fun in the snow on their way back.

Jack and Ianto did not even mind that Stephanie lost one of her gloves at some point just before they got to the house.


End file.
